Remitente Desconocido
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Un caso sobre una carta misteriosa. Yuri encuentra dicha carta dentro de su casillero, por lo que, podrá todos sus esfuerzos para encontrar al remitente.


**Este fic va dedicado a Andrea aka Hanayo Rice, a quien le encantó chingar y molestar hasta que lo hice y termine en menos de dos días. Me tomó un año hacerlo y este es el resultado.**

 **Disfruten el fic :3**

* * *

Si estas leyendo esto probablemente ya este muerto… o eres un entrometido que cree que ver una parte de mi vida es interesante. Así que te advierto que es mejor que pares, lo que está escrito en estas escasas diez paginas es una historia que tu pobre mente no podrá comprender, un relato lleno de suspenso, misterio y quizá un poco de cursilería. Bueno, si has llegado hasta aquí entonces significa que tu morbo fue más grande y te enteraras de toda la historia. Esto inicio como un día cualquiera…

Dormía bajo las mantas de mi cama, con una pila de ropa sucia a un lado, ya que me daba flojera hasta de meterla a la lavadora. Su gato dormía sobre aquella pila, siendo la respiración de ambos el único sonido que llenaba su habitación.

El reloj despertador cambio de 6:59 a las 7:00 am, encendiendo su función de radio. A todo volumen comenzó a sonar _Master of puppets_ a todo volumen, causando que me levantara y de paso levantar de un susto a mi pobre mascota. Tomando parte de su uniforme escolar de la pequeña montaña de ropa arrugada me dispuse a vestirme.

Era la misma rutina de siempre, aburrida, incluso me dieron ganas de salir despeinado o de quedarme en pijama. Pero las reglas de convivencia escolar me obligaban a vestir adecuadamente. Yo, Yuri Plisetsky apenas estaba en mi primer año de preparatoria, pero ya tenía muchas cosas encima; entre la escuela, clases de balé con la bruja Lilia (como la llamaba) y los entrenamientos de patinaje con Yakov apenas y tenía tiempo para darme un respiro o relajarme.

Ya estando "presentable" bajé a la primera planta de la casa. Percatándome de que mi abuelo ya había salido a trabajar desde más temprano, por lo que desayuné solo antes de irme al instituto.

Corrí durante todo el trayecto al instituto, haciendo una marca personal de quince minutos sin agotarme de más. Faltaban escasos diez minutos para que las clases iniciaran, así que me dirigí a mi casillero para dejar mis zapatos y cambiarlos, había varios estudiantes más transitando por aquellos pasillos.

Marqué la combinación del candando que mantenía cerrada la puerta de metal, jalándola con algo de fuerza haciendo que cayeran los zapatos sobre mí y en consecuencia tirando la bolsa con todos mis útiles. Inicio mal ese jodido día.

-¡Maldición!—exclamé viendo hacia el suelo donde habían quedado los libros y hojas de las primeras clases. Agachándome de mala gana a recogerlo todo.

Debajo de todo aquello había un sobre sellado y sin remitente. Solamente tenía escrito "Para Yuri" en el reverso. Miré a los lados –¿Qué es esto? ¿una broma?—murmuré por lo bajo mientras rompía el sobre.

Desplegué la hoja que había dentro, leyendo su contenido, mis ojos pasaron por todas esas palabras una y otra vez sin entender del todo.

"¡Hola! Sé que es una manera patética de empezar una carta, pero quisiera que prestaras atención a lo que plasmé aquí. No soy bueno con las palabras, pero siento que quería sacarme esto del pecho… me gustas. Pareces un chico bastante genial y agradable. Tienes una mirada llena de fervor, admiro tu forma de ser. Tu carácter me hace desear ser más parecido a ti. Ojalá podamos verlos en la azotea el viernes después de clases."

No había firma en aquella carta, incluso dudé por un segundo que estuviera dedicado a mí, pero bueno repasado las pistas obvias… el sobre tenía mi nombre, y había salido de mi espacio. Era más que obvio que era para mí, otra cosa es que estuviera en negación en ese momento.

-Alguien debe estar burlándose de mí, si debe ser eso—repetía mientras guardaba los libros y la carta dentro de la mochila para ir al salón.

Mas al darme la vuelta me percaté que había alguien mirando directamente a mi dirección, pero cuando lo había descubierto aquella persona se giró para marcharse.

Hice una mueca y comencé a seguirlo, más bien a perseguirlo.

Tuve que esquivar a un montón de chicos que estorbaban y también empujar a algunos cuantos que iban directo a sus clases para poder alcanzarlo. Aquel sujeto había entrado a mi salón y se había sentado casi al lado de la ventana.

–¡Oye!—exclamé, haciéndome notar en el aula y caminando hacía el chico. Golpeé su mesa dejando la carta sobre la misma –¿Fuiste tú quien dejó esto en mi casillero?—

–Normalmente las conversaciones inician con un "hola"—El chico tenía una expresión seria en el rostro que ni se inmuto por mi actuar. Se levantó, quedando cara a cara conmigo –No, no fui yo—respondió devolviéndome la carta.

–¡Pero estabas viéndome mientras la encontraba!—volví a reclamar.

–¡Uhh! Seung-Gil Lee tiene pegue—corearon sus compañeros de clase.

Ambos decidimos ignorarlo, pero ahora si nos había molestado tanta atención. Seung tomó la palabra –No fui yo, pero si llegué a ver quién la ponía ahí—

–¿Quién?—

–No sé—

–Tienes que estar jodiendome—

–No le vi la cara, pero creo que era alguien de grados superiores porque lo vi irse por las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba—explicó el chico coreano, retomando su asiento.

Tenía que pensar en los posibles sospechosos… "¡Maldita sea, puede ser cualquiera!"

Seguí interrogándolo con toda calma, el sujeto no aportaba mucho a mi caso, pero quizá en ese momento lo hubiera forzado a recordar de no ser porque el profesor me reprendió y casi tuvo que empujarme hasta mi asiento. Al parecer había montado un alboroto y no lo dejaba iniciar con su clase. Tuve que aguantarme, y todo el transcurso de la mañana tuve solamente una idea en mente, llegar al fondo de este asunto y encontrar a quien había dejado la nota.

Aclaro: le quise encontrar por curiosidad, violación de mi privacidad… no porque en verdad estuviera interesado en saber la identidad de esa persona. Por su puesto que eso último no era la intención que tenía…

…

En la cafetería…

Pasaron las horas, era el descanso para almorzar y la cafetería poco a poco se llenaba. Llegué ahí buscando a un par de idiotas para hablarles de mi problema

Viktor Nikiforov se había apresurado para apartar una mesa para él y su futuro esposo, así se refería a su novio. El joven ruso repasaba en voz baja las líneas que le diría a su querido Yuuri Katsuki para expresar como el amor que sentía por él quemaba con la intensidad de mil soles. (asco)

Viktor se mostraba fresco y seguro, él sostenía una pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo cuyo contenido era una sortija sencilla de plata. Viktor era un exagerado, pero uno muy tierno.

Ensayaba lo que le diría a Yuuri. Aclaró su voz para iniciar –Yuuri, tenemos tanto tiempo estando juntos y tenemos muchas cosas en común… ¡Se mi esposo!— se calmó, intentando relajarse. A ese paso solamente asustaría al pobre japonés –No, lo anterior no se escuchó tan especial… ¿Qué tan sorprendente sería decir "cásate conmigo" con el anillo entre los dientes?—

Negó con la cabeza y suspiró, cubriendo la cajita con sus manos –Sólo quiero que sea perfecto— sin querer el joven de cabello platinado daba la impresión de hacer volar su imaginación, quizá representando en su mente lo que sería el escenario perfecto para su importante propuesta.

Imaginemos la escena más melosa posible: Estaban en su casa, en medio de la sala, sentados frente a la chimenea para entrar en calor. Viktor abrazaba a Yuuri contra su pecho mientras tenían una conversación grata; de un momento a otro Viktor sacaba de su bolsillo la cajita con la sortija y se ponía de rodillas frente a Yuuri.

Sus miradas se encontraban y los rodeaba aquel efecto rosado de las series románticas mientras Viktor pronunciaba –Oh Yuuri, cásate conmigo—

–¡¿Qué!?—

Y como un balde de agua fría, mi presencia frente a él lo regresó a la fea realidad, lucía demasiado avergonzado (jaja). Escondió la cajita nuevamente.

Allí estaba Viktor, haciendo lo que mejor se le daba: humillarse así mismo.

–Rompiste mi momento de inspiración—se quejó el mayor.

–Debería ser delito comportarse de un modo tan estúpido en plena cafetería… ¿no me digas que planeabas proponerle matrimonio al cerdo?—

Era difícil aguantarse la risa en ese momento. En verdad que Nikiforov era lamentable.

–Si ¿y qué? Eso es asunto mío

–Que cómico, ¿ensayabas y todo?—

-¿Ensayar para qué?—y como milagro caído del cielo apareció Yuuri en la escena más que confundido, tomó su lugar en la mesa, sentándose al lado de Viktor. Su vista se centró en mi de repente –Que grata sorpresa tenerte con nosotros Yurio—

–Si como sea… ¿Qué hay de comer?—me senté al otro lado del japonés, dejándolo en medio.

–Pues sólo traje para Viktor y para mí, si me hubieras dicho…

Sin dejarle tiempo de terminar su frase, me había apropiado del almuerzo que era para Viktor sin remordimiento alguno.

–Mi curry—se lamentaba el otro.

–No te preocupes, podemos compartir el mío

A veces esos dos llegaban a ser demasiado cursis y melosos. Me daba asco tan solo verlos, se daban de comer el uno al otro, se sonreían y reían… ¿Por qué me la pasaba pegado a ellos ahora que lo reflexiono? Estos dos son la pareja mas irritante que jamás haya existido, se quieren tanto y son tan perfectos el uno para el otro que me causan nauseas. Se ven tan bien juntos que me caen mal.

–Yurio ¿Qué tanto piensas?—

–Cosas mías, katsudon.

–Parece que hay algo que te moleste.

–Pues ahora que lo mencionas—golpeé la mesa causando que los platos saltaran un poco y les mostré la carta para que ambos la leyeran –Algún zopenco dejó esto en mi casillero—

La reacción de Viktor fue emocionarse mas de lo debido –Que bonito, Yuri tiene un admirador secreto—

Lo ignoré pasé de él y me centré en lo que tuviera que decir Yuuri, quien era más sensato que Viktor –¿Sabes quién es? ¿Quién fue el que firmó la carta?—me preguntó.

–¿Cómo voy a saber quien es? No estaría aquí si lo supiera— volví a guardar la carta –La única pista que tengo es la que me dio el coreano raro de mi clase, él dijo haber visto a quien la dejo irse hacia el segundo piso—

–Por lógica se trataría de un estudiante de segundo año—

–Pues si

–¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?

Yuri se volteó hacía Viktor, lanzándole una mirada intensa –Tu eres el presidente del consejo estudiantil, debes tener una lista con los nombres de todos los de segundo grado ¿verdad?—

–Vaya, pero no soy tan poderoso en la escuela. A lo mucho podría darte los nombres de los presidentes de los clubes, pero…–

–¡La quiero!

Yuuri interfirió –Pero ni siquiera sabes en donde esta—

–No importa, yo la quiero—

–Yurio cálmate

–No me calmo, cerdo… mi integra dignidad está en juego

Esta vez fue Viktor quien se puso en medio de ambos –Vamos, vamos no se peleen los dos. Te daré la lista en la tarde, Yurio—

–¡Hasta la tarde!—

Maldita sea, este calvo no quiso cooperar al principio. Tuve que usar medias drásticas de convencimiento con él…

Comencé a golpear la mesa de modo agresivo y lanzar la comida sobre la pareja casi a modo de berrinche.

–Bueno, si quieres te la doy ahora— el mayor buscó entre sus bolsillos cediendo ante mi infalible rabieta.

–¡Viktor!— lo reprendió Yuuri.

–Entonces ya no sé qué hacer

–Pero tienes que comer Viktor, por lo menos termina lo que no tiró Yurio, y además dijiste que me ibas a dar algo—

Viktor por poco se olvidó de la sorpresa que le había preparado a su novio –Cierto… ¡tengo una idea!— me lanzó un juego de llaves –Son las llaves del salón del consejo, la lista la puedes encontrar debajo de mi escritorio—

–¿Y ese salón donde demonios esta?... ¡ni crean que me van a dejar solo en eso, quieran o no ya están involucrados en este problema!—

–Pero yo quería mi almuerzo con Yuuri—lloriqueó Viktor.

–Vaya Yurio, la pubertad afecta ese humor tuyo—comentó el joven japonés.

–No es la pubertad, tan sólo es la ansiedad de encontrar a una persona que allanó mi casillero con esta carta linda y cursi—

–Aww—exclamó la pareja al unísono.

–Que tierno, piensas que es lindo.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!... no te hagas ideas equivocadas, maldito calvo, esto es asqueroso, eso, no me gusta—

–A mi me parece todo lo contrario—secundó Yuuri.

Como los odio, como odio a ese par de tarados y sus estúpidas conclusiones. Bueno, a lo que iba, el viejo me dio la lista de los miembros del consejo estudiantil, pero la condenada lista era enorme y llena de nombres que en mi vida había escuchado. Aquello hubiera sido una perdida de tiempo de no ser por que se me ocurrió una idea brillante.

Mientras ese par de tortolos parecía organizar su "luna de miel", me puse a investigar. La única forma de saber quien es la persona misteriosa era visitando los clubes. Sólo tengo que anotar a los que traigan listón o corbata naranja, los jefes de club, mi tarea consistía en convencerlos o amenazarlos de que me dieran sus listas para investigar a los alumnos.

Revisé de nuevo la carta, para fines de investigación, quedo claro. Viendo la forma de escribir, parece ser alguien muy grácil y ágil a la hora de escribir, por lo que sería lógico buscar primero en el club de caligrafía. Pero, esta palabra esta escrita en katakana por lo que es un estudiante no familiarizado del todo con el japonés, podría tratarse…

–¿Ya terminaste Yurio?—

–¡Lo tengo!—sin decir nada más salí corriendo con dirección a su salón dejando a Yuuri con la palabra en la boca.

Si se tratase de un estudiante extranjero, sólo tengo que buscar en la lista los nombres no japoneses. ¡Eran pan comido!

Me dispuse a continuar con mi labor. Saqué mi marcador color rosa masculino y señalé los nombres extranjeros. Me sorprendí con la cantidad de estudiantes foráneos que, si bien no eran toda la población escolar, era una buena cantidad. De todos ellos sólo tengo que ver quien es de segundo año. Soy una persona muy astuta. Y todo sin la ayuda de esos dos entrometidos. Ahora me queda esperar a que el reloj marqué las tres.

Mientras me alejaba aún podía escuchar la asquerosa conversación que esos dos tenían.

–¿Qué era lo que querías darme, Viktor?

–Ah un pequeño presente que…–se calló a tiempo, ya que deseaba darle el anillo a Yuuri de una forma especial –…digo el presente era el almuerzo, pero ya quedo arruinado—

–¿Estas seguro? Te tardaste mucho en darme esa respuesta.

–Confía en mí, lindo Yuuri.

Yuuri no estaba convencido, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia

…

Apenas tuve tiempo de almorzar, me vi en la penosa necesidad de traficar papitas y un jugo a mi clase cuidando que el profesor no me mirara mientras comía… sobre mi escritorio esta la lista de sospechosos y por donde tendría que empezar a buscarlos. Esto comenzaba a resultarme extrañamente emocionante… no es que me haya emocionado la idea de un acosador o admirador, pero esto me recordó a la novela de detectives que leía con mi abuelo. El protagonista siempre hallaba los pequeños detalles para atrapar al sospechoso. Aunque, mi única pista es esta carta, no me sirve sólo una carta. Si tanto se proclama mi admirador, debió tener más… unas flores o unos dulces hubieran sido buen detalle, en fin, esperé a que fuera la hora de ir a los clubes. Tenía que ser sigiloso y no levantar sospecha alguna, debo ser silencioso y ágil como un tigre.

Pero no podía salir así nada más. Bueno, si algo he visto es muchas series es usar un cubrebocas, así nadie sabe tu identidad. También debería taparme un poco la cara… ¡bah! Qué más da.

¿Debería idear una estrategia? ¿Primero debo ir a los clubes deportivos o a los culturales? Si tan sólo pudiera saber mas de esta persona, ¿le gustaran los gatos tanto como a mí? De seguro pensaría que el nombre de Puma Tigre Escorpión es genial. Tal vez a esa persona le guste la música, podría ser alguien muy cool.

¡Eso no! No me puedo hacer ilusiones tontas. De seguro sólo es un perdedor, ¿verdad? No creo que sea alguien como yo. Tal vez sólo sea una persona aburrida, o posiblemente sea alguien demasiado blando.

¡Bah! Menuda idiotez. Son sólo tonterías, ¿a que sí?

Bueno, ya estoy perdiendo el tiempo pensando en todo esto, debo poner mi plan en marcha y mas vale que todo resulte a pedir de boca antes de que sea hora de regresar a casa. Tuve que esperar a que el timbre sonara y me apresure, no tan desesperadamente, a salir al primer club de la lista.

Luego de guardar mis cosas sin hacer aparente mi prisa, me dirigí a la puerta. No sin antes agradecer que no me toco hacer el rol de limpieza, gracias al cielo. Un buen detective debería saber donde empezar a buscar, pero a esta hora todos están dispersos, no tendría caso buscar en la segunda planta, lo único que me ayuda es el distintivo de 2° año. Aun así, saque mi lista, no va a suponer una tarea fácil. Por lógica se me haría más fácil visitar los clubes deportivos que los culturales, puesto que puedo andar por los campos de entrenamiento sin que nadie me cuestione, pero tampoco quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo si la persona en cuestión no esta interesada en los deportes. ¿Y si empiezo con un club cultural? ¿Qué tal si voy a la biblioteca? ¡Demonios! No sé qué hacer.

Mejor lancemos una moneda y que la suerte decida. Si cae en cara me iré directo a los deportivos, y si cae cruz a los culturales. Lancé la moneda al aire, este cayó y rodó un poco en el suelo antes de caer en cara. Tal parece que la búsqueda comienza en los deportivos.

El club mas cercano es de arquería. ¿Sería posible que el sospechoso sea arquero? Que ridiculez, no pienses eso Plisetsky. Por alguna razón se me viene la imagen de un arquero flechando a los corazones de la gente, vaya estúpido pensamiento. Piensa en algo desagradable, como el tonto de Viktor.

Después de limpiar mi mente de pensamientos cursis llegue al club de arquería en medio de una práctica. Era un club mixto, los chicos y las chicas lucían demasiado serios. ¿Dónde estará el capitán?

–¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?—

¡Ahhh! Salió de la nada… era el… el amigo tailandés de Yuuri cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Pitchit, creo.

–Ah… este… yo—tenía que actuar genial y seguro ante este sujeto –Estoy aquí por una investigación importante, de la cual no debes saber los motivos—

–Debo saberlo de no ser así ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no es anda ilegal?—

–Sólo hazlo, Katsuki me dio su aprobación en esto.

–A bueno, si Yuuri lo aprueba entonces no puedo negarme—me entregó la lista –Diviértete con tu investigación—

¡Wow! Eso fue demasiado sencillo.

Comparé la con lista que me había dado Viktor, ninguno coincidía, salvo al tal Pitchit pero lo descarté, no tenía pinta de estar interesado en alguien como yo… o de estar interesado en algo en particular que no fuera estar tomando selfies a diestra y siniestra.

Bueno, mis oportunidades aquí se fueron por el caño… ¿ahora qué sigue?

¡Maldición! ¿acaso esta persona no puede dar más pistas?

Prosigamos con otro club. Tuve que caminar por un largo rato hasta llegar a otro club, pero para mi mala suerte ahí estaba el ser mas insoportable que pudo haber sido creado… Jean Jacques Leroy.

–Por favor no…

Si ese maldito bastardo me ve…

–¡Yuri! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿viniste a verme? Pero he de decirte que ya no estoy disponible—y ahí estaba él, con su arrogante sonrisa atreviéndose a hablarme.

–Ya quisieras maldito… mira, yo no quiero pasar mucho tiempo alrededor de tu asquerosa persona así que solamente dame una lista con los estudiantes de segundo año de tu club y puedes irte muy lejos, contaminas mi aire.

Al menos estoy seguro de que la carta no la escribió este maldito.

–No tan rápido pequeño, si quieres un favor, yo necesito uno de tu parte.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Veras, sería una pena no darte esa lista. Por eso necesito que me hagas un encargo. Ve al club de música ligera, y pregunta por Otabek. Luego de que lo encuentres, dale esto— me había dado un sobre con un CD –Lo necesitará—

–Yo no soy tu maldito sirviente.

–Creo que perdí esa lista de repente…

–Ugh, esta bien, pero no estaré feliz— tuve que acceder a hacerte tal favor –Y puedes irte mucho a la…–

–Las groserias no van con esa boquita tan dulce.

–Boquita dulce tu…– antes de ponerme majadero y exponerle todo mi repertorio de groserías opte mejor por irme al lugar que me había indicado Leroy.

Abrí la puerta cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido y hablé –Oigan ¿Quién de ustedes es Otabek?—

Un sujeto random se levantó -¿Otabek? ¡Oh perdón! No está aquí, se fue a su salón, no sé porque, pero dice que le inspira más que este lugar—

Recibí mas información que no pregunté.

–Gracias ¿Qué salón es?

–El 2B.

Asentí. Por lo menos tenía una dirección fija a donde ir. Bueno, he aquí la vida de un joven y apuesto ruso que se pasea sin razón lógica por los pasillos de su escuela, gastando energía haciéndole un favor al idiota mas grande que ha pisado la faz de la Tierra.

Heme aquí yendo al segundo piso, salón B, buscando a un desconocido.

Abrí la puerta –¿Hay alguien?—.

–¿Eh?—había una persona sentada al fondo del salón, de ojos marrones, cabello negro con un corte estilo "Undercut".

–¿Tu eres… Otabek?—

Pasé por alto que el sujeto estaba muy concentrado escribiendo antes de que lo interrumpiera.

–¿Quién pregunta?

–Yuri, de parte del idiota, alias Leroy—le mostré el CD y deje en el escritorio al lado del que estaba sentado –Me dijo que te diera esta CD, bueno mi trabajo está hecho y si estas ocupado será mejor que ya no te moleste—

El otro tomó el CD y lo guardó en su bolsa –Que extraño ¿por qué te pidió que me lo dieras?—

–Yo… no sé—por alguna razón no podía mostrarme colérico ante Otabek –él me lo pidió—

–¡Oh! ¿son amigos?

–¿Amigos? Por supuesto que no, lo odio.

–¿Entonces por qué le haces favores?

"Porque necesito que me de una lista para sacar sospechosos para descubrir quien es la persona que dejo una carta en mi casillero y quiero encontrar". Por obvias razones no le iba a responder eso, me quede en un total silencio.

–Bueno, no quiero ser entrometido, pero me resulta curioso—agregó Otabek.

–Nada de eso, yo le hago un favor y el me hace otro favor. Es cuestión de negocios—terminé por explicar.

–Oh…

–Este… ya que eres de segundo año… ¿me ayudarías con algo? Digo, si no estás muy ocupado—

Noté que él había guardado el papel en el que había estado escribiendo anteriormente. –Claro—

¿Aceptó? No creí que fuera tan sencillo convencerlo.

–Veras, ¿no sabrás quienes son los de segundo año foráneos? Necesito saber algo—

–Pues en mi grupo, sólo somos Chulanot y yo—

–Oh—creo que se notó la decepción en mi voz.

Será mejor que me rinda, esto se ha vuelo ridículo. Siendo sincero, al ritmo que llevaba no iba a terminar mi búsqueda el día de hoy. Necesitaría algo de apoyo, y no podía contar con Viktor y Yuuri sin que ambos se pusieran melosos entre ellos.

–¿Pasa algo malo?

–Sólo algo que me pasó en la mañana, nada de qué preocuparse.

–Si, claro…

–Bueno, te dejo, seguiré intentando resolver lo mío.

–Ehem… ¿y ese asunto te molesta mucho?

–No, no es eso, me molesta el hecho de no saber quien fue el responsable de "Eso" …pero creo que es mejor que me rinda y dejar que eso se quede en misterio.

–¿Rendirse?

–Si, era una búsqueda más bien inútil.

–Te puedo ayudar… si quieres claro.

–¿En serio?

Sentí como mi rostro se iluminaba, se siente genial que alguien te ofrezca ayuda… y él se ve que es buen tipo, no como esos dos tarados.

–Entonces, quieres que te ayude ¿o no?

–Ayúdame… ¿pero no estabas ocupado escribiendo?

–Eso puede esperar ¿qué planeabas hacer?

–Volver donde el idiota y que me de lo que le pedí.

Ahora como dúo dinámico estábamos en acción. Regresamos donde el zopenco de JJ, no estaba nada feliz con lo que me dijo.

–¡Ah Yurio! Eres tan inocente para alguien que se proclama ser genial.

Mas genial que él, por supuesto. –¿Qué dijiste?—

–Que no te has dado cuenta, pero me alegro de que le hayas entregado lo que le debía a Otabek, eres libre supongo.

–¿Y la lista?

El zopenco me miró, una sonrisa burlona se formaba en sus labios, –Pero querido Yuri, de seguro no necesitas eso—

–¡Claro que sí!

–Yo creo que no, como sea, mi querida novia me esta esperado—volteó hacia mi compañero –Y no te preocupes Otabek—

Le guiñó el ojo y se fue el imbécil.

Otabek parecía pasmado por lo que le había dicho JJ.

–¿De que no te tienes que preocupar?—pregunté algo curioso.

–Nada importante, cosas entre él y yo.

–Si tu lo dices… ese maldito, necesitaba esa lista, pero supongo que me las debo arreglar sin ella.

Y ahí es cuando recordé que conocía a alguien mas de segundo grado y era capitana de club… debía tragarme mi orgullo (a la fuerza) y pedirle un favor a esa vieja bruja: Mila.

–¡Otabek! Acompáñame.

–¿A dónde?

–Tenemos que ir a un club especial, va a ser algo molesto, ¿no te molesta?

–Para nada, para que son los amigos.

–¿Amigo?

–Si, amigo… ¿Hay algo malo en ello?

Este sujeto acababa de llamarme su amigo, nadie lo había hecho antes… estaban el viejo y el cerdo, que eran soportables a veces, pero no les consideraba amigos sino mas bien como los padres incomodos de todo niño… o algo así. Que Otabek me considerara un amigo tan rápido me hacía extrañamente feliz.

–No, esta bien que me digas amigo… no perdamos mas el tiempo ¡Al club de la bruja!

Vaya, mi primer amigo, no puedo creerlo. ¡Qué suerte la mía!

–No es que me incomode, pero ¿Quién es la "bruja"?

–Sólo el ser mas insoportable de todo el mundo siempre habla de mas y se cree mucho por ser más fuerte que yo. Es demasiado molesta ¿sabes? De hecho, te recomiendo no verla directamente a los ojos.

–Está bien.

Que Otabek no me cuestionara era perfecto, ¿acaso podría haber alguien mejor que él? Todas las personas siempre me cuestionaban, me veían raro, pero él… ¡Es genial!

Para no perder mas mi tiempo, llevé a Otabek conmigo hasta el club donde estaba Mila, ella hacía estiramiento al igual que el resto de las chicas de su club de danza. Entramos sin importunar, pero Mila nos notó y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a recibirnos.

–Oh Yuri ¿A qué debo tu visita?... ¿Y quién es tu amigo?—los ojos de Mila inquirieron en Otabek por varios segundos… no me gustaba esa mirada que le lanzaba, seguro lo andaba embrujando o lavándole el cerebro para volverlo su esclavo o dejarlo igual de idiota que JJ.

Decidí romper aquella atmosfera –Es Otabek, pero bueno Mila necesito tu ayuda—

–¿Escuche bien? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Yuri?

–No tenemos tiempo para juegos, yo…

–Si, sí. Tú, tu, tu. El mundo gira alrededor tuyo.

–Necesito la lista de los que están apuntados en este club, ¡Ahora!

–¿Y para que la quieres?... no me digas que te metiste a esos juegos ocultistas y quieres la lista para sacar victimas para tu sacrificio malvado.

–¡Claro que no! Estás loca, además la única bruja aquí eres tú.

Creo que Otabek estaba más que confundido.

Extendí la mano hacía Mila –Dame la lista—

Ella sacó una hoja de papel doblada de su bolsillo y la sostuvo frente a mi –Di la palabra mágica, Yuri—

–¿Qué…?

–Dila—sonreía bastante divertida la condenada –Yo sé que puedes—

–Porfff… porfa—tomé aire –¡Por favor dame la maldita lista!—

Parecía que toda mi fuerza de voluntad se fue en esas seis palabras.

–Umm—Mila me ignoró completamente y le dio la lista a Otabek.

Algún día de estos la voy a…

–No sé para que quieras esa lista, Yuri, pero no encontraras a muchas personas ahí, no hemos reclutado nuevos miembros por desgracia… sólo quedan la mayoría de tercer año que están a punto de graduarse, yo soy la única de mi grado aquí y el resto son chicas principiantes de primero—la pelirroja suspiró –En fin, debo volver a lo mío, suerte con lo que sea que estén haciendo chicos—

Me quedé boquiabierto. Sin quererlo, Mila ya había tirado a la basura el trabajo de investigación que iba a hacer ahí. Lancé la lista al suelo y salí de aquella aula sin decir alguna otra palabra.

Ya me estaba cansando, recorrí los pasillos hasta la salida para recoger mis cosas. Me daba por vencido, lo único que quería era regresar a casa, comer lo que había para recalentar en el refrigerador y tirarme en la cama con mi gata.

Desde el principio sabía que toda esta búsqueda era una pérdida de tiempo, y a pesar de eso seguí adelante. Cargué mis cosas y saqué la carta ya un poco arrugada, demasiados problemas pasé por ella ¿y para qué? Para que no lograra nada mas que andar de un lado a otro buscando a una persona que ni conozco y no tiene el valor de darme la cara.

Aunque la carta decía que me revelaría su identidad el viernes yo no podía esperar tanto. Estaba la posibilidad de que se arrepintiera en el transcurso de los días y yo simplemente me haya ilusionado. O que también, cuando nos encontráramos aquella persona se decepcionara de la persona que yo era.

–Yuri ¿Qué te sucedió hace un momento?—Otabek me había seguido, por poco olvido que estaba conmigo. Ahora me avergüenzo de que me viera de tal modo.

–Nada, me voy a casa—respondí desganado, mostrándole el sobre con la carta –Me he rendido por fin, pasé por mucho hoy sólo para tener una pista siquiera de quien me había dejado esta carta… pero ya no importa, que pase lo que tenga que pasar—

Me disponía a salir pero Otabek me detuvo –¿Estas molesto con esa persona o encuentras desagradable que te haya enviado tal carta?—

No sabía el porqué de su interés, pero no me negué a responderle –No me molesta, simplemente me sorprendí de más… no creía que alguien hubiera puesto su atención en mi o se tomara el tiempo de escribir algo para mí—solté un suspiro –Si te soy sincero, recibir esta carta me hizo sentir especial, quería encontrar a la persona que la hizo cuando antes para que no cambiara de opinión sobre mi—

Resoplé, estaba algo apenado de mostrarme así de patético con Otabek –Es algo ridículo lo que quería hacer ¿no crees?—

Otabek se quedo en silencio y se acercó mas a mi hasta quedar prácticamente frente mío –No me parece ridículo en lo absoluto— de pronto él había sonreído. Sacó de su bolsa la hoja de papel que había estado escribiendo cuando lo interrumpí en su salón y me la dio a ver.

En el encabezado resaltaba una palabra, mas bien un nombre: " _Yuri…_ "

–Se suponía que te entregara esta carta mañana.

–¿Eh?—creo que ahora yo comenzaba a confundirme.

Comparé la letra de la carta que había recibido esta mañana con la que me había dado Otabek en ese momento… la caligrafía era similar, no, mas bien era la misma.

Le regresé ambas cartas al kazajo, mirándole directo a los ojos –¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué yo?—

Él apretó los labios, mostrándose más que tranquilo –He estado interesado en ti desde hace algún tiempo; acudí a una presentación de la escuela de danza de Lilia Baranovskaya y te vi ahí, tu rostro emanaba seguridad y emoción genuina, admiraba el talento que poseías y no deje de pensar en ti por un buen tiempo… no fue hasta hace poco que decidí por fin acercarme a ti poco a poco, deje aquella carta esta mañana y planeaba confesarte todo hasta el viernes, no se me paso por la mente que tu interés fuera tal que comenzaras a buscar— sonrió nuevamente –Eso me hace feliz—

No sabía que decir en ese momento, intentaba digerir todo lo que me había dicho –¿Quiere decir que tu…?—

El asintió –Así es, me gustas Yuri—

En ese momento sentí algo que jamás había sentido. Era como alegría, ganas de gritar, sorpresa, me sentía estupefacto. Pareciese que no me podía mover, estaba como paralizado. Igual sentía como el calor llegaba a mis mejillas, si, jamás había experimentado toda esa mierda junta.

Me quede sin palabras, de pronto todo mi cuerpo parecía ser más ligero y aun así mis piernas estaban temblando. No podía apartar la mirada del rostro de Otabek.

¡Maldita sea, Yuri di algo! ¡Di algo o creerá que estas molesto con él!

–Ehm… ¿te gustaría ir a algún lugar a tomar algo o simplemente caminar un rato?—propuse un tanto apenado, aún sentía el calor recorriendo mis mejillas.

Otabek parecía estar en las mismas –Me parece bien—volvió a darme las cartas –Consérvalas, a fin de cuentas, son para ti—

Y ahora el calor aumentaba en mí, me llenaba de vergüenza en ese momento, pero no me importaba que Otabek me viera en ese estado. Guardé aquellas cartas tan especiales entre mis cosas y salimos del edificio.

Caminamos por el largo tramo hasta la calle poco transitada que recorría todos los días para regresar a casa, nos desviaríamos un poco del camino ese día.

Me atreví a hacer algo de lo que no me arrepentí, tomé la mano de Otabek a mitad del camino y el correspondió aquel gesto entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Estaba feliz, sonreía… podría decirse que a pesar de lo poco de conocerle, aquellas pequeñas cosas que experimenté el día de hoy junto a él fueron suficientes para darme cuenta de que empecé a gustar de él.

…

Y como dije al principio, esta era una parte interesante de mi vida. De hecho, la mas interesante de mi corta vida, el resto puede quedar en misterio, basta con decir que ya no me vieron seguido en la mesa del par de melosos, ya que tenía a alguien mas interesante y genial con quien pasar mi tiempo.

No podemos catalogar esto como un final, así que pongamos que es un cierre por ahora. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora, soy feliz teniendo a Otabek a mi lado.

…

Omake:

–Yuuri, hay lago que he querido decirte todo el día.

–¿De qué se trata Viktor?... ¿Por qué estas arrodillado?

–¡Amor mío, por favor hazme el hombre mas feliz de la faz de la tierra y acepta ser mi esposo!

–¡Oh Viktor! Me halagas… pero no pienso casarme.

–¡Yuuri me haces tan feliz!... ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Creí que lo nuestro era especial!

–No, Viktor, yo me refería que no pienso casarme ahora…somos muy jóvenes aún, por lo menos deberíamos tener estabilidad económica y ser independientes…

–Pero yo quiero estar toda mi vida contigo iniciando desde ahora.

–Por lo menos esperemos diez años, y estaremos juntos de la forma que quieres.

–No me hagas esperar por siempre, Yuuri… usa el anillo como prueba de tu promesa.

–Esta bien, no me negaré a eso… te amo, Viktor.

–Y yo a ti, Yuuri.


End file.
